The Power
by CookieEmpire
Summary: The power that created Middle Earth must now, with the help of the fellowship, save it, or destroy it... Please RR!
1. Chapter One The Follower

Disclaimer: Okay peeps, you know the drill, none of it is mine unless you've never heard of it before.  
  
The lightning cracked across the night sky, illuminating it in false daylight, then, with the boom of thunder sounding like a great tree splitting in two, the forest again returned to the pitch hours of darkness. The fellowship trudged through the seemingly endless woodland as they had for two days now. The trees rose great and majestic above them, many of the ancient roots protruding out of the soil rose taller than the hobbits. The dry air promised rain coming swiftly on the wind as another flash of lightning split the sky followed closely by another bout of thunder. Unnoticed even to the sharp senses of the elf Legolas, a slim figure slipped from tree to tree in the branches high above. The mysterious figure dropped silently from an upper limb to one reaching only a few feet above the elf's head, and perched there without even the rustling of leaves. The strong yet soft Elvish boots balanced without faltering on the bough and not a muscle in the strong leg shook with effort at crouching in such a position. The figure was definitely an elf. You could see this not only from the stature and grace with which it moved, but also the from the clothes the being wore. The soft, supple leather was made to blend into the land and was weathered yet beautiful. The slightly baggy pants were laced up on both sides in a loose crisscrossing pattern with cords of leather. The shirt was tighter to the elf's body to prevent it from snagging on any branches and laced up the front as well as along the sleeves which reached from shoulder to the graceful yet calloused hands that could only belong to an archer and well seasoned warrior. The elf wore no cloak, as it would just get in the way and its hair was braided back from gracefully tilting ears much in the same fashion of Legolas. But there was one thing that very clearly stated that this being was not full- blooded elf. There was a power surrounding this being that did not belong to the elves. While the elves had the powers of healing and a small amount of elemental magic, this being was surrounded by a power much greater than that. Greater even than that of Gandalf the Grey, of Sauruman the Wise. This being held within it a power that had not been seen at large in Middle Earth since the beginning of time. The power of ages. The power of life itself. The Power given to the highest and purest of beings to ensure that the lives of middle earth would ever live on. And that power was following the fellowship, now. 


	2. Chapter Two Ancient Magic

A/N: OMG! I just saw the Two Towers last night (December 18, 2002) and it inspired me to write some more on this even though I haven't updated in a while. But enough of me, on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, if you recognize it, I don't own it. Who needs to be told? Isn't it kind of self evident that if I owned the fellowship, I wouldn't be daydreaming and writing about it? Hell, I'd never make it from my bed to the computer with Legolas around.  
  
The Power Chapter Two-Ancient Magic  
  
The dark, dank, dampness of the forest rose around the fellowship, its rich, earthy tones singing a tale of the ancient cycle of life and death to Legolas. The small breeze, a drastic change from the turbulent winds the night before, whispered through the trees, rippling the leaves as it passed. Gandalf, the one who was usually a source of constant confidence for the fellowship, walked at the rear of the group today. Aragorn and Legolas had noticed the slight catch in his stride, the considerable distress in his voice, and the vaguely fearful look in his eyes. When Aragorn had asked him if he had reason to worry, Gandalf had merely given one of his infamous half-serious, half-smiles and replied, "As do all who are in such perilous times, but no more."  
  
And so he had been left alone for two days in his thoughts and his unrest had grown until Frodo had begun to take notice. "Gandalf?" He had asked on one of their rare breaks from hiking endlessly in these cursed woods.  
  
"Yes Frodo, my boy?" Gandalf had acknowledged half-aware of the young hobbit next to him.  
  
"What ails you Gandalf?"  
  
"It is nothing that should trouble the heart of a hobbit."  
  
"Please Gandalf. It troubles me to see you so. Does it have anything to do with the rest of us?"  
  
"The burden of Middle Earth's survival rests on your shoulders, young Frodo, and I dare not add more to that weight."  
  
"Gandalf you do more to trouble me, to trouble us all, when you keep things that seem to carry so much importance hidden from us. Enlighten our hearts, Gandalf."  
  
Gandalf heaved a heavy, reluctant sigh. He glanced around the small encampment, saw the weary hobbits Merry and Pippin, so tired yet ready to start to any task at his smallest command. He saw the blind trust in their eyes. "I suppose I should share that knowledge which will ultimately effect us all."  
  
At this, Sam, Aragorn, and Legolas turned to look at Gandalf. Boromir, who had his back turned towards the others, didn't turn, but his whole body tensed slightly as though he were holding his breath, awaiting Gandalf's words. Merry and Pippin glanced up but seemed almost to tired to care.  
  
"We are not alone in these woods." he began slowly.  
  
Legolas seemed to hear something far off in the woods.  
  
.The mysterious figure from the night before, far less foreboding in the daylight, was stationed a little over a mile away, still slipping through the tops of trees, patrolling the perimeter of the fellowship's temporary encampment in a constantly widening circle, watching for danger. As the being dropped to a lower branch, its head snapping up in sudden alarm, almost as if hearing Gandalf's distant words.  
  
".there is a power here." Gandalf stated.  
  
.The figure dropped to the ground and whirled in a quick circle as though searching for something.  
  
".but whether for good or evil, I cannot tell."  
  
.The figure's head snapped to the left and it began to run. It ran so fast that the light elvish boots seemed barely to touch the ground.  
  
One Mile in the other direction.  
  
  
  
The orc army moves closer to the fellowship.  
  
".This power is greater than my own, and could well be the end of us all if its bidding is of the dark sort.."  
  
.The sound of several hundred marching feet, the clanking of ill-shaped swords and the rustle of metal armor filled the air.  
  
.The figure was a blur as it moved through the forest, weaving in and out of trees. It moved past the fellowship leaving naught but the smallest rustle of leaves in its wake, and a shiver that crept rather quickly up Legolas' spine. Abruptly, the figure stopped its full-out sprint, crouching to the forest floor. It dug long, slender fingers into the soft, damp soil under a bedding of dry leaves and sparse vegetation. The earth began to hum and sing with power that had long lain dormant. "Feel the evil that marches on your body," the figure whispered, its voice soft and lilting in the melodious tone so common to elves, yet husky with mixed ancestry and years of unuse. "Feel the evil that taints your lands." (A/N: Yes people, "the figure" is talking about the orcs when it says the evil this and the evil that. Oh yeah, and to clear it up a bit, "the figure" is trying to protect the fellowship, that's why they're being followed. Okay? Okay! Now back to the story!!) The power in the earth began to stir. The energy began to flow, pooling in the spot where the figure's fingers caressed the earth. "Help me to stop this evil from flooding your lands with its stench."  
  
For a few moments nothing seemed to happen, and then all the magical energy in the forest rushed in to center around the figure's fingers. Then, as the figure removed its hand from the earth completely, the entire forest seemed to stand still. And then, slowly, the trees surrounding the figure began to glow. One at a time they changed. A golden energy source began to well inside the wood, building in strength until the entire trunk was bathed in a soft-brightness. The golden aura spread to the ground where it lingered only momentarily before being pulled to the figure, who was still crouched on the forest floor. The glow brightened in intensity for no longer than the blinking of an eye and then, almost in the same instant, the strong hand was touched to the earth, pointing directly in front of the elf, in the direction of the orc army, and with a crack that split the silence of the forest, the ancient well of power flowed like a river of energy, channeling through the figure itself.  
  
Less than a quarter mile away.  
  
The orc army continued to march ever closer to the fellowship, who was still unaware of its presence. The band of monsters had tracked the fellowship into the heart of the woods and believed that was still where the small company was, so in order to stay in the middle of the forest, they stayed in the thickest part of the trees. (A/N: Does that make sense? What I'm trying to say is, the middle of the forest has got a lot of trees right? So, if the trees look like they're starting to thin out, they know they're getting close to the edge of the woods. They are pretty sure that the fellowship is trying to hide in the thick part of the woods, so naturally that's where they're going to try and find them. Got it? Okay good! Now back to the story.)  
  
The elf's charm (A/N: It was a charm okay! ::Throws marshmallows at anyone who tries to argue::), still moving in a steady channel, reached the group of foul creatures, forming a large, faintly glowing ring around them. The enchanted forest began to change, though it went unnoticed to the great, lumbering monsters. The forest seemed to get thicker around them and close in faster with every step. The orcs, who were trying to stay to the middle of the forest (A/N: We've been through this part) thought this was a good sign. But the forest would only have them believe so much. While they believed they were moving further into the interior of the forest, and thus closer to the fellowship, the trees were really thinning out and they were being led out of the forest and into the fields beyond. Once they were out of the woods, the ancient trees could deny them entrance again. By the time the spell, a quite simple one actually, that the figure had cast lost its effect, they would be well into the open grasslands beyond. The fellowship had been trying to reach the same plains for days without luck. How ironic that the woods they loathed so deeply would be their salvation.  
  
Meanwhile, the fellowship began to hear the sound of approaching feet, many approaching feet.  
  
Will they try and fight orcs that don't know they're there and ruin the spell, or will "the elusive figure" get to them in time? Find out next time.  
  
(A/N: Sorry for the whole ordeal with "the figure" this and "the figure" that. I just haven't completely decided what I want "the figure" to look like yet, heck, I don't even know what the other half of its bloodline is yet, or if its gonna be a guy or a chic. Oh well, anyways, I'm going to my grandma's and I won't have access to a computer for a couple of days, but I'll be writing the whole time I'm there, so be ready for more hopefully before Christmas! I hope this one's long enough for you. If you have any suggestions, review and I'll try to put your ideas in the story if they'll fit. Well, gotta go, but I'll update soon.  
  
P.S. Please review, or I may be forced to sick my force of rabid hamsters on you!! Until next time.Peace, love and crabs.Ember) 


End file.
